


Don't Get Strung Out By the Way I Look

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Huxloween, M/M, Rocky Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Armitage Hux has never been to a shadowcast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Phasma decides to correct this.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Rocky Horror Picture Show.





	

“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen _Rocky Horror_ ,” Phasma said, staring in the mirror and coloring in the dried rigid collodion on her forehead. Hux just scowled up at her from his position on the closed toilet.

“Like I said, it just wasn’t my thing,” Hux had been over this with her so many times since they met it was ridiculous. She had been waiting to take him to a Rocky Horror shadowcast ever since the day she found out and finally someone in the area was putting one on. As much as Hux scowled and sniped at Phasma about this, seeing how excited she was made Hux mildly enthused himself.

“Done,” she said, turning her head this way and that to check the make-up from all angles.

“Good,” Hux said, getting up and making a break for the door. “Let’s just head on out to the theater and‒” Phasma threw her arm across the door, blocking Hux’s escape route.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked, digging out a tube of her most vibrant red lipstick.

“That really isn’t my color, Phas,” Hux said, trying to distract her. He knew it was futile, but he might as well put forth his best effort. She pulled a face at him.

“Fine,” he said, offering his forehead as tribute. Phasma popped the top of the tube and quickly scrawled a upper case V on the pale expanse of skin before her.

“It’s only tradition, love,” she said, chuckling. “A rite of passage, some would say. You’re all about the rules and traditions aren’t you?” Phasma asked, giving him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes and stalked past her out of the bathroom and into the common area of the apartment.

He picked up one of the small prop bags Phasma had thrown together earlier today for their little outing. She’d given him specific instructions about what each prop was for, but he had difficulty keeping them straight. He figured he’d just follow Phasma’s lead and hope he didn’t make a fool of himself. There was so much tradition and history around Rocky Horror it was incredible.

Within ten minutes they were at their local theater lining up to get in to see the show. So many people were in costume. Here and there he saw people dressed up like characters he recognized from the posters and trailers Phasma had made him look at. Some of the costumes were so intricate it boggled his mind that someone would put so much effort into something that didn’t happen all that frequently anymore. He also caught sight of a fair amount of people with varying shades of lipstick smeared on their foreheads in the shape of a V.

“I told you, you wouldn’t be the only one, Hux,” she said, smirking at him. He had had some, concerns, about traipsing around in a crowd of experienced people with a big honking flag proclaiming him to be a newbie, but seeing so many others made him feel more at ease. It was shaping up to be a very interesting night.

When Phasma and Hux got to their seats, Phasma began pulling out an organizing their props, running over what each was for with Hux again. Hux felt fairly confident that he knew when to turn on and off the dinky flashlights they had brought, but he still wasn’t sure when to throw the hot dogs. He’d just keep Phasma in the corner of his eye during the show to make sure he was at least close to correct.

Suddenly the house lights dimmed and an emcee dressed as an usher sauntered out onto the stage.

“Welcome everyone to the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_!” the person shouted. The audience hooped back, clapping and cheering.

“Before we get this show on the road I’m going to need everyone out there to stand up,” Hux glanced at Phasma and saw her stand. He did the same. The emcee glanced around to make sure everyone was standing.

“Alright, if you have seen _Rocky Horror_ in a theater with a cast more than 100 times, please sit down,” the emcee called out. A couple in the very front sat down.

“You have no fucking life,” the audience cheered.

“Okay,” the emcee started again. “If you have seen _Rocky Horror_ in a theater with a cast more than 50 times, please sit down.” Phasma and a handful of others sat down.

“You still have no fucking life!” the audience shouted, Phasma laughing like mad.

“So, now, if you have seen _Rocky Horror_ in a theater with a cast more than 10 times sit down,” the emcee continued. A handful of people sat down.

“9,” the emcee said, the audience joining in. More people sat down.

“8,” another group sat down, slightly larger than the last.

“7,” more people sat down.

“6,” the majority of people were sitting now.

“5,” the audience chanted with absolute glee.

“4,” Hux glanced at Phasma, she had the biggest grin on her face.

“3,” the tension in the air was almost palpable.

“2,” Hux caught eyes with a few people around him, they all looked immensely excited.

“1,” there were only about 20 people still standing in the theater of 200.

“VIRGINS!” the whole audience shouted together. The mood was jubilant. Hux glanced around him, the whole group of people he’d seen with the Vs painted on their foreheads were standing. All of them were called up to stage.

“Alright everyone,” the emcee said to the group that had joined them on stage. “Turn around with your back to the audience, bend over, and grab your ankles.”

Hux was embasrassed, but as he looked over the other odd people on the stage with him, he realized that it was a rite of passage. Everyone’s eyes were sparkling as if they were being inducted into a exclusive group. What else could Hux do but turn around, bend over, and grab his ankles.

“One, two, three,” the emcee counted off.

“FUCK YOU!” came a roar from the crowd. Then there was a great deal of laughter and cheering.

“Congratulations!” the emcee said to the people on stage. “You have now been fucked by an audience full of people. You can go back to your seats,” Hux rushed off stage, feeling invigorated, and rejoined Phasma. She grinned at him.

“Not so bad, yeah?” She asked.

“Not at all,” he replied.

“Start the fucking movie. Start the fucking movie,” the chant rose up from the crowd.

“Fuck the movie, start the fucking,” a few lone audience members responded.

The stage lights faded and the opening chords to “Science Fiction, Double Feature” came through the speakers.

“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away,” the audience stated in unison. “God said, ‘Let there be lips.’ And there were lips. And they were good.”  Phasma was right there with them, and Hux was trying to keep up.

He was enthralled by the movie and the shadowcast. Everything felt so vibrant and beautiful. By the time they had finished the “Time Warp” Hux was having trouble catching his breath. It was overwhelming in the greatest of ways.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd and they began to chant again, quietly, getting louder. “Shit, goddammit, sit on my face and slam it, Janet.” A figure appeared on the stage accompanied by two techies holding a thick black curtain. The only thing that the audience could see was a tapping white sequin studded heel.

The character on the screen turned around to reveal Tim Curry as Dr. Frankenfurter and Susan Sarnadon as Janet fainted. Hux, had a rather similar reaction when the man dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter turned around. Hux had never seen a more beautiful creature. He wondered if it was a trick of the light or the make-up, but that aquiline nose and those thick lips drew him right in. He heard Phasma laugh next to him. She was staring at him wolfishly.

“I knew it,” Phasma said, he eyes sparkling.

“Oh shut up,” Hux said, turning back to watch the man perform. Hux had a second flush of dizziness when the man flipped the cape from around his shoulders and exposed his shapely thighs and rippling biceps. He didn’t take his eyes off of the man playing Frank again through the finale.

When the house lights came up to the strains of the “Science Fiction, Double Feature” reprise, Hux felt strangely empty. The emcee introduced each of the players. Kylo Ren was the name of the man playing Frank.

“You don’t have to go home,” the emcee said when they were finished. “But you can’t stay here. Get the fuck out!”

Phasma dragged Hux out of the theater into the cold night under the marquee and then around the back of the theater to the stage door.

“Phasma?” Hux whispered. “What are we doing?” Phasma hauled open the stage door.

“I’m introducing you to your crush,” Phasma said simply, dragging Hux inside. They ran into the emcee first.

“Phasma!” the emcee shouted, kissing her on each cheek. “I’m so glad you could make it! I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yes, it has been a long time hasn’t it Dopheld? Dopheld, this is Hux,” Phasma said, introducing him. Hux offered his hand to the stranger.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Dopheld said, shaking Hux’s hand. “I hope your first _Rocky_ was enjoyable,” he remarked, gesturing to the V on Hux’s forehead.

“Oh,” Hux said, blushing and looking down. “Yes, it was.”

“Hey, Dopheld, have you seen Kylo anywhere?” Phasma addressed the emcee.

“Oh yeah, he’s back in the dressing room. He was wondering if you made it. He’ll be really excited to see you,” Dopheld said, pointing them in the right direction and rushing off himself.

“Phasma,” Hux began, following her through the twists of the backstage area. “How do you know all these people?” Phasma laughed.

“I was part of this cast for a while,” she glanced over her shoulder at him. “I was Eddie for a few shows. Then I got too busy to actually perform, but I keep in touch,” she finished, stopping in front of a door. She rapped on it with her knuckles.

“Dinner!” she called. Hux looked at her, perplexed. Suddenly the door flew open and Phasma was pulled into a bear hug by the beast they called Kylo Ren.

“Phasma!” Kylo cried out. “It’s been ages!” Phasma laughed.

“I see that you’ve moved on up. Last I saw you were still a Transylvanian,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. “I’m glad you finally got up the courage, you are an excellent Frank.” Kylo ran his hand through his sweaty hair which had clearly recently been released from a wig cap.

“You flatter me,” he said, looking bashful. Suddenly he caught a glance of Hux and stopped. A look passed over his face that made Hux blush and look away.

“Oh, Kylo, this is my friend Hux. Hux, Kylo,” she introduced them. Hux sheepishly offered his hand and Kylo gripped it in a stiff shake. His hands were clammy. An awkward silence fell over them.

“I better get cleaned up,” Kylo said, turning to go back into the room and shut the door. Hux felt slightly let down. He glanced at Phasma, she looked slightly upset as well.

“Hey,” the man began, pausing and turning around. “Me and the rest of the cast were gonna go hit up a late night diner. Do you and your friend want to come? I’m sure they’d be glad to have you back.” Kylo suggested.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Hux said, addressing Phasma.

“Nonsense,” Phasma interrupted, giving Hux a look. “We’d love to,” she answered on their behalf.

“Alright. Just go hang out in the green room and I’ll get you when I’m ready to leave,” Kylo said, going back into the dressing room and closing the door behind him.

Once they were in the green room Phasma burst out laughing, congratulating him. Hux only answered her with a scowl that didn’t reach his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, 31 stories in 31 days! Thank you for reading one or maybe more of these silly things. Any feedback is appreciated. Please drop by my [tumblr](http://www.garbageismydomain.tumblr.com) and say hello if you are so inclined. This challenge has helped me so immensely in my writing it is unreal. Thank you again. Happy Halloween Everyone!


End file.
